Project Insemination
by Morte Mistrata
Summary: After being rescued from Shockwave's labs, Harmony must learn to deal with her newfound silence, the thing growing inside of her and all the other troubles that come with being wanted by the Decepticons. Possible parings of some kind in the future. I have posted a new chapter. this has been continued.
1. Rescue

_**Project Insemination**_**:**

**Project Insemination began in the fifth millenia of the war. The project began after an intense study that proved that the extinction of the Cybertronian race was inevitable due to the insuffeicnt amount of spark-able femmes and the destruction of the Allspark. After an intense study of Homo Sapiens, it was found that human females could carry Sparks with modifications. Prime subjects were found and narrowed down into twelve girls between the ages of thirteen and twenty-one in less than a year.**

**After retrieval, the process began immediately. Six girls died of energon posioning, two others from spark implantation complications. The remaining three are healthy and halfway through term.**

I always get worried when he takes Fleeta, or anyone really. A lot of us have been taken and never come back. The questions run through my mind. What if she doesn't make it? What if something goes wrong? What if this time is her last?

_Why even bother worryin', Har? If she makes it she makes it. If not, then… _Skye mentally shrugs.

My throat tightens at her response.

_But I've been fine every time, has I not? _Fleeta replies, sending a wave of _Shuthtehellup _to Skye.

I scroll through the datapad, looking at the pictures just barely long enough to register them.

_But you're worried too, aren't you? How can you not be? I mean, almost everyone is dead and… and…_ I trail off as tears rise. They sting as they fall, and blur my vision.

All I can feel are the waves of affection and love, doubled by their arms around me.

"You can't die. None of us are allowed to." I order, my voice wavering slightly.

"I'll never leave you guys. And you'll never leave me, okay?" She wipes the tears from my face and steps away.

"He's coming." I murmer, as his footsteps get louder.

Fleeta squeezes me one last time as she stands. She has never met our captors kneeling.

"I'll see you later, alright?." She smiles softly as Shockwave places her gently in the carrying cage. And then they're both gone.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

It's hard to ignore her screams when she is gone; It is even harder to pretend that we don't hear.

There is an empty space between us where Fleeta would sit as we get our daily infusions. Normally nine tubes would intertwine and separate into the three of us. Today there's only six. It is silent now, though we'd normally be talking. The alien inside shifts and I wince.

"Could you sing?" Skye whispers. Her curly hair hangs over her face. "Please."

I nod. I need to cover Fleeta's pain, I think, as I begin to sing.

_Falling stars still shine_

_Though their warmth is more than divine_

_Twinkling ever so faintly_

_I wish her light was mine_

_I am naught but her absence_

_The epitome of her passion_

_Nothing but a fragment_

_Of what we could've been_

The Drone watching us motions for me to be silent, and I stop with the last stanza still on my toungue.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

The ceiling is one big, plain, slab of metal. There are no weld marks, or bolts or screws. It's just one big slab of metal. Back at home, I'd use to stare at the ceiling, finding pictures in the prints. This ceiling is emotionless and it doesn't help me sleep. I turn over in bed, pulling

the cover higher. I know if I don't fall asleep soon, they'll drug me.

I close my eyes again.

It sounds like screaming, like agony in my ears until Skye takes away some of the noise and I can hear it for what it really is: The Alarm. I open my eyes slowly to find the lights that illuminate the bars closing in the bed are gone. I push the soft cover away and slide my feet off the bed. The floor is cold and I shiver. Fleeta is still silent, wherever she is. Skye is already out of bed. She grabs my arm and points to where the lights on the ground should be. The dim lights are out. They are never out.

She pulls her curly brown hair into a bun and slips on the thin shoes. _Let's go get Fleeta._

I pull on my shoes too, but I'm not sure if we should attempt to leave. Every time we try we get punished. The brands on my back and shoulder are testament to that. Is is worth it for what's probably a fifty-fifty chance of escape? I shake my head and sit back on the bed. _I don't want to be punished again._

Skye grabs my hand gently. _Please. We need'ta at least try. A chance like this is…_

Rare. The words roll through my mind bringing with them a sense of calm and determination, singed with hope. I think of what we've been through and what we'll have to go through if we fail. I close my eyes. _Okay._

The door, normally untouchable due to the electric bars, is open and unguarded. I know the way to the labs better than she does, so I walk ahead. Our footsteps echo in the looming halls. There should be guards. There should be security, so I know something is wrong. I wonder where they all are. As if to answer my thoughts, gunshots echo from the upper levels.

The lab is less than a block away when I hear someone's voice. Skye is still moving forward blindly, so I grab her hand and motion for her to wait. The voice is much lower than Shockwave's and carries more emotion. It's also not growling, so I know it's not Megatron. That means it's either her Insem or an intruder. _Someone's in there with her._

As we get closer, the voice separates into three. _Fleeta? _I push tentatively against the barrier of her mind. A wave of calmness and security pushes back.

_It's okay. They are here to help us. _Fleeta replies just as a Drone exits from the door we had just passed. It extends a gun, lighting up as we run.

Skye is fast, faster than light. But I am not. My legs are sore and weak; my feet clumsy and havy. Still, I manage to make it halfway to the lab before one of his shots comes too close. The sheer force of it pushes me aginst the other wall. The air wooshes out of my lungs as I fall, my back hurting so much I can't even move. I close my eyes as he approaches.

_Get up Har, Getup, Getup Getup Getup. _Skye chants in an endless wave of fear.

_I can't. _I think back weakly.

_Help her. Get her. Please. _I hear Fleeta plead, though I'm not sure if its aloud or inside.

And then I hear the footsreps of someone else. I open my eyes to see a huge red and blue mech burst from the lab, weapons ablaze. He moves too fast for me to see him kill the Drone; I only see it's body fall, and it's energon spill around me and on me. The red and blue mech speeds over and grabs me, but not before the purple energon splashes on me.

The sudden movement of being picked up startles me and I end up swallowing the energon that was pushed into my mouth. It burns as it flows down; I can feel it as it travels, leaving behind an acid trail. I cough soundlessly as I am deposited on the berth next to Fleeta and Skye.

Though I am covered in the sticky purple substance, Fleeta and Skye still hug me.

_So glad you're okay. _Fleeta smiles.

_Thank god. _Skye mumbles.

I can barely think, except to send a wave of _I'mgladtoo _back at them.

"My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. We are the enimes of your captors, the Decepticons." His voice is thick and low. I open my mouth, but as I try to speak I can only feel the burn. It hurts so much, they can feel it over the bond. We wince in unison.

"She swallowed some of his energon, sir." Fleeta says. The other mech, green and black with the markings of an ambulance, pushes closer.

"That's dark energon, Prime." He says in a low voice. I doubt anyone heard me except the intended and myself.

I can hear footeps, lots of them from down the hall. They're approaching our location but don't seem to be heading here exactly. I alert the others and Skye relays my message.

"They're coming."

The ambulkance mech shifts and is suddenly an ambulance. The back door flips open.

"You three will ride with me."

My legs are slightly weak but I manage to crawl into him and collapse on the gurney inside. Though he drives eractically, I stil manage to fall asleep.

I don't remember waking up, but suddenly my eyes are open. Fleeta is brushing my hair back. I close my eyes again, about to surrender to sleep again when I realize that we're moving. We can never feel the ship move. The details of our escape come back in a rush.

_We really made it?_

_Yeah. 'Course we did. _Skye thinks with a smile.

My throat is still burning, though much duller now. I don't even consider trying to speak. Instead I ignore it and all of it's implications.

"She's up Ratchet. You wanted to ask her some questions, right?" Fleeta plays with her hair, staring mindlessly at the wall as she talks. She's hiding something.

.

The vehicle, whom I assume is the Ratchet they were speaking of, rumbles as he speaks. "Is your skin burning? Any pain in your throat? Any mental confusion?"

_No, yes and no._

_Okay. I'll tell 'em. _Skye sniffs.

"No, yes and no."

He is silent for a moment. "My scans suggest energon posioning in all of you but dark energon saturaton in Harmon as well. Mostly around her throat, but it appears to be spreading. Not to mention the nanites that are working overdrive to fix everything….But most curiously are the sparks I am detecting. Can you tell me anything about that, any of you?"

Skye is silent, her face sullen; she doesn't want to answer. I can't talk, so that leaves Flee. She clears her throat and spits ot a brief explanation. "We're carrying spawn for the top officers. Top three minus Shockwave."

_Trying to lift off but I'm chained to the ground_

_My heart's lead and I'm left to sink_

_I'm falling to fly-circling round_

_I'm a grounded angel who can make no sound_

_Ya can sing it fer us when your voice gets better. _Skye thinks. I nod. If I get better, that is.

They always love to hear my songs. That's something I've inherited from Soundwave, the musical aspect. He wasn't as terrible as the others' Insems. He never said much, just played back recordings or music from many different cultures. I liked Cybertronian music the best.

Suddenly Ratchet slows down, jolting me out of my thoughts. "One of you should run in for supplies. New clothes, some medical supplies perhaps. There are a few human currencies in the draw beside Harmony."

Skye nods as she stretches and grabs the money in a flash. I can spot the 100 dollar sign from where I am.

"I'mma get ya some bandages an' stuff. It'll be nice to see other people fer a change" Skye winks as she climbs out. I peek out the door before it slams shut.

I cross my arms and lean back, tired still.

"Hmmm...I do find it strange that you can communicate internally. It's not unlike our comm links, but yours appear to be unhackable." His tone reminds me of Starscream's curiosity. He had the same voice when he asked about Skye's progress.

"Even Shockwave doesn't know how to hack them. It appears to be just a side effect of the poisoning." She opens the door again. The parking lot is empty except for a large red and blue truck, and a couple of luxury cars. Skye drops the bags unceremoniously on the gurney beside me and climbs in.

After she settles in, Ratchet begins to drive. I start.

"Didn't mean to startle you. I apologize." He says, shrugging. Though I suppose shrugging is not the best word, it does describe the vibrating movement he does. "We're a few hours away from base, so you can go ahead and change if you want."

Fleeta throws me a conatainer of babay wipes and an outfit before returning to an absent minded stare. I can hear her and Skye talking in the back of my mind, but it's too low to hear. It's private.

"Can we see outside er somethin'? It's been a while since…" Skye says, staring absently at her hands.

In response the entire left wall disappears and is translucent. I can't look away from the desert landscape. Sand dunes arise from a completely flat ground. Red dust flies around. There is no civilization in site. The place we stopped at is far behind, meaning that we're moving really fast. The change in scenery from metal walls is wonderful.

It takes a while for me to get the purple energon,- Dark energon I think he called it- off my skin, My hair is hopeless until I get a shower, but at least I'm partialy clean. I manage to change into the t-shirt and shorts quickly, without getting much of it stained.

"Why'd you come there t'day?" Skye's thinking of Ana, I realize. If they had've come a week earlier, she could've made it out alive with us.

"They had one of ours, Sideswipe, held captive there. Shockwave is known for his experiments and since he is a twin, he was in particular danger. Shockwave has an obsession with him." His voice is filled with disgust.

The slow rumble of Ratchet as he drives lulls me to sleep; It's almost like when we used to go on car trips, me, mom, and….and. Suddenly the thought is gone and I fall asleep. I wake up when the feeling of concrete beneath us changes to a smoother material. The 'window' turns opaque again and he stops. The door opens and Fleeta helps me to my feet. I'm a bit wobbly at first, but I get my balance back fast. Seven more cars pull in behind Ratchet.

Soldiers are lined up in front, near two double doors that seem the size of those in the warship. The room we are currently in is just as large as the injection room. I don't get to study my surroundings any longer, because a military man commands my attention.

"Did'ja get him back Prime?" _He sounds like my dad. _Skye thinks in shock. She pushes past me to see him better.

She gasps. "Daddy?" Her voice is so very low, but somehow he hears it. His happy, but professional demeanor changes into one of absolute joy. He walk forward tentatively before breaking into a full run. He wraps his arms around Skye and hugs her like only a father could.

"Skye, baby. Oh god. What...what…"

"Daddy. I missed you daddy." Skye's voice is barely a whisper.

I smile, happy that she found some family. He releases her, but keeps one arm around her as he explains to the others. Their voices sound like the droning of bees and I find my eyes closing.

"Good night." Fleeta whispers, a hint of sadness in her voice. I can't think anything else as I succumb to two nights of sleeplessness.


	2. The ups and downs

I feel too young and too old to understand what Ratchet is saying. No, she can't be dying. No, _we_ can't be dying. No, this can't be happening. In some part of my mind, I know it is. Fuck. Shit Damn. Slag. None of these word can contain this emotion. I'm stuck with the feeling of helplessness and I hate it.

My fists are clenched as I look over at her. Harmony is quiet and dismal. She shouldn't be.

"It might be possible to take it out, but that would result in serious injuries, if not death. If you all decide to keep them, you have a fifty-two percent chance of survival."

"Fourty-eight isn't that much less."

"Well, you'd be surprised when that four percent difference does matter." One of them says. I make a show of not looking at their faces. I don't want to get to know them, to remember more of this fucked-up-ness. I thought we'd be released, left on our own. But of course not. Stupid government. Stupid alien pregnancy. And then the thought comes to me: what if they want me to keep it so that they can use them? The sterilization applies to both factions. I push the thought away,

"Why me? Why are you asking me?" My voice cracks. I can't look up. I won't look up. Fuck. A tear falls from my eye, splashing on the ground. It resounds as loudly as a gunshot in my

head. A show of weakness that just keeps on playing.

No. I wipe my eyes. I am not weak. I will not choose to be weak.

"You are legally old enough to be her guardian and considerably the best choice to make this decision." Prowl takes over, taking a step closer. I hold in a growl as he continues. "Unless you would prefer the government make her a ward of the state."

Harmony shrinks back, her mind cluttered with foster home horror stories. _I don't want to. _

_You won't. _I assure her, before pushing her out of my mind the best I can.

"But why _me_? Shouldn't her family be in charge of that? Of her?" My voice sounds less pathetic now, much closer to my usual nonchalant tone. I want her to be my family, to replace what I've lost and for her to do the same; but how can I? I'm not good enough to be her family. I'm a horrible person, even before the Decepticons made me one.

"Everyone you knew is dead." I freeze at those words. I know this and I've known it for a long time. It doesn't make it hurt any less.

"I know."

"So what are you going to do about it?" The voice is annoyingly emotionless, yet somehow mocking. I glance up at the speaker- a mech with a chevron and police markings- and take note of him. I don't trust him; he's too alike Shockwave.

"Okay. Do whatever you think is best. I won't interfere. I'll sign whatever you need," I pause, looking up but not meeting anyone's eyes. "But if you hurt her, there will be hell to pay."

There is silence and I wonder if they can see the fire in my eyes; it's the same fire Megatron posesses and I know they'll recognize it. Finally Ratchet speaks.

"Lennox will get it legalized then. I-" A loud crash interrupts him and all heads turn. A mech with head fins is stained black, holding a severed arm. An oversized wrench is crushed underfoot.

"Wheeljack! I needed that. And I told you _not_ to do anymore experiments until the last weld solidified. Get your aft over here." During Ratchet's rant, Wheeljack just stood there uncomfortably while I snickered. Prowl had left sometime during the conversation.

With his attentions on the injured bot, I finally could sleep. I could push it all away if I really wanted; sleep is the only place where we can pretend. I pulled the slid under the covers next to her and closed my eyes. The sound of the welder was like a soft hum in the background, blocking out the thoughts that continued to buzz around inside. _Why was this happening to us? Why did Harmony block out that memory? _And finally: _Why did they ignore my threat?_

I don't remember falling asleep and I don't remember waking up. The smell of oatmeal is all I register. I hate oatmeal, but right now I could care less. I can't remember the last time I've actually tasted something. I can't remember the feeling of chewing or the sense of taste.

"Good morning Fleeta." His holoform appeared on the other side of the berth holding the source of the smell: two trays of oatmeal and orange juice.

"After I finished fixing him up, I scanned you two again. Though you are not malnourished, your stomach was empty and it appears it has been for a while. Whatever fluid you were on in captivity didn't have vitamins or minerals that you need. It was mostly meant to nourish the sparking. You need to eat food to have all of the nutrients you need. This-" He puts my tray next to me. "is probably the best for you to eat right now." He places the second tray next to Harmony.

Har sits up suddenly, fear in her eyes. It is quickly replaced by joy? or maybe it's just relief that there is food in front of her. Ratchet's eyes meet with mine and I nod slightly. I got this. He dissipates and his bot form reanimates on the other side of the room.

_Wake up Har. Your food is getting cold. _Her food begins to disappear before she answers.

_I'm up Flee. Are you going to eat that? _She points at my untouched food with one hand, not looking up from the bowl. It's already half empty.

I slap her hand away, grinning. _Of course, silly. Stay away from my precious! _I turn away. She smiles before stealing a spoonful.

"Oh yeah Har? Two can play this game." I say aloud as I swipe her cup and take a sip.

"Both of you stop it and eat." Ratchet calls sternly.

I take a final sip from her cup before returning it with a smirk. She pouted but said nothing.

We continue eating in silence. Her tray looks as if nothing had ever been in it when she bends over it.

"Nghh!" The sound of projected food reaches my ears.

_It hurts._ She whines before throwing up again. I rub her back as Ratchet races over.

She pauses for a moment and the tray is visible. I have a strong stomach, but the sight of purple mixed in makes me feel sick too.

No, it's not the the throw up. It's the food. My stomach is rumbling, turning over. Hot acid flows upward stinging more than anything else before.

"The food appears to have an adverse affect. Perhaps the energon in your blood is the cause." Ratchet muses, passing each of us a towel. They look so small in his hand.

_Flee, Har? Don't eat anythin'. It made me sick. Purple blood comin' up an' ev'rythin'._

A wave of nausea flows through the bond. We retch simultaneously, but I have nothing else to throw up.

"Skye's on her way. She's sick too." I say, my voice raspy.

"All of you sick...well it's not a virus. Most likely the food was rejected because it cannot be converted to something usable for the sparkings. Fascinating how far these protocols are." He mumbles to himself. After a while I tune him out, instead fascinated with the tools he pulls out. There's the usual needles and IV's, but curiously there's also a three pronged scalpel. I shiver at the memories that tool brings before checking out the vials. There are

sixteen in total varying in shades of silver, purple and blue.

"Hey, Doc bot! Skye starting throwing up the oatmeal and there was purple stuff in it." Epps calls as he carries her in. The berth is too high to reach on his own, so Ratchet pauses and lifts him up.

"Yes, yes. I've noticed. Just put her down. I have to mix the Synthin before I do anything else." He switches to his holoform and appears on the berth next to the tools. His bipedal form emits a blue light and I feel a slight tingle. He turns back to the assorted tools, moving faster than I can follow.

"I don't detect anything abnormal. Your energon levels are normal, mineral composition is a little low, but not terrible. I suppose I'll have to put you on a drip to receive everything else. Possibly injections." He holds a syringe up to the light as he draws a murky purple liquid into it.

"Ratchet, that's not normal." Epps says. Even though he is a trained military soldier, he is still just a father. I can see how worried he is for his daughter. I wish I had someone to worry for me.

With an eyeroll, the medic replies, "Normal for them. This should get rid of the nausea." He says, holding up a syringe. I tried to ignore the feeling of the needle in my arm, but I couldn't deflect the memory.

"**Is it supposed to be blue?" I asked, pointing at the syringe. It was only half empty now that he'd had his shot.**

"**It's normal for them to be that color. Joy may look weird but I promise it's okay. I would never give you anything bad, sweet." He smiled as he held up the syringe. **

**His hand shook slightly as he passed it to me. "Get happy with me, Felicity." I was almost going to put it down. And then I saw his smile.**

**That smile was mine. I was the only recipient, the only one who could call it into existence. When he smiled at me like that, I knew he loved me. He would never hurt me.**

**With a steely resolve I slid the needle into my flesh, and jammed the plunger down. I placed the empty needle on the table and looked over at my sweet.**

**He was an angel in the darkness, holding out his hand. **_**Join me.**_ **It said. I placed my hand in his as we watched the colors in the empty trailer.**

"**I love you." He whispered.**

"All done." The holoform was gone and his body came back to life. "Harmony, you appear to be well enough to walk around though you should stay with someone who can speak for you. Fleeta, I found some interesting traces in your blood. I'll discuss it with you later when the results are in. For now, you can run off. Just don't eat any food or do any strenuous activities." He said, clearly dismissing us.

I stood up and followed the others into the hallway but I could not get my mind off of that memory. He was my only family. He was my love and now he's dead. Megatron will pay, I thought, my fist tightening around Harmony's.


	3. Unforgivable

_From what I seen, the base is huge. They got ev'rythin' here. Gamin' room, pool, gym. An' ev'rybody's real nice." _

Fleeta didn't say anythin'. She's been silent and lost in thought about earlier. She's in charge of Harmony now. She knows 'bout our expiration date and she can't even tell the one it applies to most. I could ignore the blocking feeling, the heavy storm-cloud feeling she gets when she's angry, but not now, not this close.

_Please Flee'? Stop holdin' the storm in. You can talk to me at least. _I plead. I hate the feeling of blockin' each other. It's unnatural and lonely and quiet and after months of this, I'm not sure I can handle it. After all of them died, it only became more important that I had her; She's my rock, and the one who keeps me standin' when everything is terrible. It's always terrible.

_Flee, please answer me. I hate bein' alone. At the very least, are ya okay? _The pressure lightens though I cain't feel anythin' from Fleeta; At least now I know she's listenin'.

"Why don't you show us the gaming room then? I'm sure Harmony would love to play something other than those parent simulation games." She said with a smile that seemed a little too tight. It was true though. The only things we'd been allowed to play with or read were materials that would help us to take care of the monsters.

I pause and look her over. Flee looks like she was run over in hell. Her lips are pressed together, and her fingers are tangled in her hair. She only does that when she's restrainin' herself. I can tell she'd 'bout to break.

Her fingers are quiverin'. I know if I push any farther she'll explode. She's like Megatron in that aspect. She hates how the anger takes her over, how it controls her. I don't want to see her like that.

" 'Kay then. Let's go." I reply, fake cheer drippin' offa every syllable . Harmony looks up at the two of us, anxiety written all over her face. She can sense Flee's emotions, even through the block. She don't need to be worried about this, but she is.

The walk is short and filled with fake banter, bur it keeps them both calm until we walk into the game room. It's large enough for the Autobots to come in. There are five Xbox systems hooked up to projector screens on different walls. A cluster of couches punctuate the center of the room. The effect is awesome, makin' it seem like the game is a movie.

_Ooh, let's play Left for dead! I used to love that game before._ Harmony says. Her joy is bright and spreads quickly to me.

"Alright, alright. But ya know I'mma win." I pass her a controller before ploppin' on the couch. To my surprise, she's actually pretty good. After a couple minutes of sittin' still on the on the couch, Fleeta joins in. She's better now.

"Tha's not fair! I had tha gun first." I whine. Fleeta smirks and wags her finger.

"Competitive much?" And in that singular moment, her emotions spill from the block. It's barely there, behind the joy, but's it's there. Pain and anger.

She's hurtin' about the elusive Him, like always, but this time it's worse. One of them had brought back a memory and even worse, started up the fire again.

I don't say anythin' about it. It ain't like I can change it, but somehow I still feel guilty. Is it my fault? Did I flaunt my family, or get too excited?

_Please, just don't say a word. _Flee says, half-pleading, half-threatening. _I can handle it. _

For the moment, I consent and turn my mind to a distraction.

It takes a lot of self control to ignore the cinnamon buns cooking in the cafe, so I can't think of both things at once. They smell just like Momma's cooking. I shake my head. No, I don't need it. The feeling of throwin' up is not worth the food.

"_I want some too. I miss chocolate." _Har pouts.

I smile but don't reply, instead focusin' on closing the breach. I know she hates bein' blocked but I don't want her to know. Har is unstable enough, bein' the youngest here. She's the only one that saw her sister killed before her eyes. She's the one who holds us together. If she found out about this 'argument' between Fleeta and I, I don't know what'll happen to us.

Someone enters behind us, but we barely notice with Fleeta concentratin' so hard on the game and with me deflectin' Har's mental attempts to reopen the bond.

_What happened? _ Harmony growls, her voice resonatin' mentally. Flee and I wince simultaneously. Did she really notice that much?

"Nothing happened Har. Remember? You were there this morning and heard nothing." She sounds like a lie, and it's obvious that Har can tell. Her lips are quiverin' and she has that look. The look she has before a breakdown.

"Yes ya are. Flee. Ya don't wanna admit it, but somethin's up. " The words come out softly as if scared to appear.

"No th-" She begins, but doesn't get very far. I stand up and take a step towards her. I will not hide it again.

"It's simple. Ya had some bad memories and a bad day. At least talk about it before _it_ happens." I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have asked about it. The tension could be cut with a knife and I hate it. She's going to explode.

"No I'm not!" The words resonate both in the air and in our minds. The burn starts, takin' over from the point where she opens her mind.

"I'm sorry, I din't mean… I'm sorry." I mumble, afraid to look at them. Afraid that she's going to get worse and it's all my fault. I drop the controller and run out. I stop a couple hallways away, on the dividing length, where I can no longer feel it as bad. She's feeling better. I shouldn't have pushed it.

There is no one around and my head is silent. I cain't tell if it's me blocking them or them blocking me. All of the sudden, I can feel a stranger nearby. A cybertronian stranger. I feel like runnin' or hidnin', but I don't wanna run away. I feel like scrap, but I will not show it.

The stranger stops in front of me.

"Hey there shorty. What ya doin' 'ere alone? Ya trine is in the rec room." My tears are dry and my voice calmer, so I feel safe enough to look up. The mech's visor reminds me of sunglasses and with his accent, he reminds me of a gangsta. I smile a bit unintentionally.

"I know. I jus had to be away for a min." I sniff.

He leans back on the wall and peers down at me. "Well shorty, ya do know they are only two doors away? If ya wanna go fartha, I may be of assistance." For a moment it's all too much for me. Fleeta and Har must be mad at me. I'm mad at me. I did this. And I don't want to think about it. I nod.

"M'name's not 'Shorty'. It's Skye, Cyclops." He transformed, and the door opened.

"Well, M'name's not 'Cyclops', it's Jazz. Ya comin?" I was never good with words. I just sort of nod before sittin' down. I didn't bother to buckle in as the door closed and he sped away.

"Shorty."

"I could say the same ta ya, Cyclops." I smirked as he retorted back. The base flew by at an incomprehensible speed. Fleeta would be worried. Harmony would want to come. Right now, they didn't matter. It was almost like before, when no one mattered but me.

"**All of you are important to us, until you are useless. Self-injury, mutilation or the harming of other subjects will not be tolerated." The tall, purple male robot glared down at us. Most of the girls were huddlin' together in the corner of the large room. I was alone, closet to the metal bein'. "This will be simple. It is a matter of survival of the fittest. Those who survive, will be released."**

"**Whatcha plannin' on doin ta us?" I crossed my arms sassily, but did not meet his gaze. Still I knew that the thing's one eye had turned to me.**

"**You will learn your fate and your place soon enough." His voice was cold and his eye-thang held no feelin'. I was scared, and when I was scared I tended to lash out. He left as suddenly as he came.**

"**H-hi. I'm Melanie." A blond haired girl walked up to me, smilin' as if ev'ry-thin' would be alright.**

**I glared at her peppiness. "Tha's nice. Naw tell me, why should I care?" The other girls had formed smaller huddles and shifted ta other corners of the room. She could'a gone anywhere else. Why'd she have ta bother me?**

"**Look, I get that you're scared too. You may have fooled the others talking back like that, but I know different. We're all in this together, we could at least be friends." The girl semed ta have gathered some confidence now. Still, I wannaed ta be alone. I missed my hame, ma family. My family that they killed. And then I realized: They killed ev'ryone's families. The younger kids didn't seem to know but we did. We all had that in common.**

"**I don't want any friends. I jus wanna be alone and brood 'bout it. So please, jus leave me alone." But she din't she sat down next ta me an' watched me cry. We talked a bit an' I eventually grew ta like her. An' then Cyclops came back. Girls left. Melanie was gone an' she din't come back. That was the first time someone disappeared, but it wasn't the last time I didn't care.**

I pushed the memory away and started talkin' to Jazz again. I din't need to remember those days. I was better after they passed.


	4. Memories

_Why'd you come back just to say goodbye?_

_I was over you and now I'm bleeding again_

_My heart is shattered_

_and I can only hear your lies_

The words hung in the air as the music died out. It reverated in our bones, in our very being. We sat there silently as the sound dissipated.

"We probably sound crazy, huh?"

"Not at all.." She said, strumming a couple chords. The song she was thinking of drifted into my my head and I adjusted the lyrics to fit.

_You can stay with me_

_stay alone with me_

_through the end of the word and beyond…._

I stopped singing and she stopped strumming. She placed the gutair on the bed, her hair falling in her eyes as she did so. I brushed my forehead, though none hung over my eyes.

"What's up then, Har? Why do you think we're crazy?" She asked, finding a way to hold my eye contact. Her blue eyes were striking in their difference from mine. She was my light, and I was her shadow.

I shifted in my seat, moving closer to her warmth. "I dunno. It's just, sometimes I can't tell if I'm me or you."

"Are you scared of that?"

"No. I'm scared because I like it."

She leaned closer, pulling me into a hug, my head stuck firmly beneath her chin. I could feel her breathe from there. "That's perfecly fine."

I smiled and closed my eyes. "Yeah, okay Ms. Therapist."

The memory drifted away, taking all of my emotion with it. I opened my eyes, immediately wishing I could close them again. We were still here in that cell. The window still showed Earth from afar. I squeezed her hand and she squeezed back. At least Melody was still here. She'd always be there for me.

_Yeah._

We turned to each other. Did she answer me? It was my voice, but hers too.

"Did you…?" I trailed off. She nodded. The experiments I suppose.

_Yeah._

I jumped again.

He did this on all of the girls, right?

_I hope so. I hope he doesn't find out that we're…_

twins. I finished.

Shockwave came out again and we all scrambled into a line. I did not let go of her hand. I would never let go of her, even through death. She was all I had left.

OoOo

"Ready, set," I paused. The sound of revving engines grew louder, cresendoin'. "Go!" They flew by, makin' my hair fly back from their wind. I watched as they zoomed around the course transformin' and jumpin' and transformin' again. They were fast. _Really _fast. I envyed them for it. I could never get that spee that I craved.

Suddenly Jazz skidded to a stop next to me, dust trailing behind his wheels only to settle on Cliffjumper glistening hood. I blinked an' Jazz was a bot again.

"I won din't I?" He smirked, already knowing the answer. I nodded as Cliffjumper shoved him playfully.

"I was close. I only lost 'cause you're a cheater." Cliff grinned as Jazz shoved back.

"Get off the track. Other wanna race." I teased. "And your fat aft is blockin' the way." They joined the others watchin'/ waitin' to race as Sunstreaker and Bumblebee stepped up.

"No cheatin' or foulplay. No misusin' the obstacles. No time outs. Ready, set," I paused, as I always did. Bumblebee played the audio track of the moon launchin's as Sunstreaker moved slightly away from me.

"Go!" I shouted. They sped past me, but this time I did not watch. I walked over to the side of the track and closed my eyes. I could almost pretend that I was flyin', that the wind blowing by me was real wind and that the wetness on my cheeks were not tears, but condensation from the clouds.

I'd never be like them. I would never fulfill this Speed-lust. It hurt to think of it. Bumblebee slowed to a stop at the finish line, giving a large berth for Sunstreaker who was still going at maximum speed.

I plastered a bright smile on my face and sauntered over. This was the best I was going to get.

OoOo

My hands were steady, my stance good; I pulled the trigger and watched as it flew torwards the target. At the last instant, I noticed the slight change in trjectory. It made it's mark an inch above the target.

"Shit." I growled, reloading the .22. I fired again and again, not really caring where it landed as long as it hit something. They created a line through the middle target, somehow still missing the dead center.

"You have a pretty good aim." I looked up at the speaker, a tall, black bot I had seen hovering around Optimus before our rescue. His demeanor was one I had dealt with many times before; it reminded me of my gruff, but kind grandfather.

"Not good enough." I muttered back, keeping in mind his sensitive hearing. I glanced at his face again, trying to place it. Ironhide, I realized. That was his name.

"Don't sweat the small stuff kid. That's the making of a sniper." He turned away to help one of the soliders who still had issues shouldering his gun.

I sighed and fired again. I followed the path of it as it flew, punturing the paper in the one spot I had been aiming to hit. I smiled softly, remembering the one who taught me how to do this and the reasons why. My head was silent then, and I reveled in it. It was almost like before.


	5. Calling from the deep

Silence was all I had. I came from me, from them, from inside. It made my muteness more profound. Ratchet had said my voice could return once the blood clot was gone; I still couldn't speak and it had been nearly two weeks. It wasn't so bad, I reasoned. The only really bad part of being mute is being unable to sing. I mean, sure I could show Flee and Skye, but it wasn't the same as singing aloud. I suppose it wouldn't be so bad if they'd stop ignoring each other.

I directed that last bit towards both of them. I got no reply.

_I've ben having weird dreams lately. About this girl who looks like me, except she has blue streaks in her hair and a scar over her eye. I remeber holding her in my dream and it all felt so real. _I was silent for a moment. _It scared me when she died._

And then suddenly the bond was completely open.

_What do you mean 'she died'? Dream people can't really die. _Fleeta asked, wary. She shifted in place and the moniter started to beep.

"Stop fidgeting and the moniter wouldn't beep like this." Ratchet scowled.

She glared back.

_I mean she died. It felt like she was there, like I was holding her and then she wasn't. My mind was lonely and empty and she was dead. To be honest, it felt more like a...a memory._

The bond shut down again. I could feel Fleeta talking to Skye, but it was blurry, as if a veil was between us. Still it was thinner than the usual block, which felt more like a brick wall.

"When do you think we'll see our families Flee? I miss…" I paused, unsure of who I missed. "I miss someone. I think." I finished typing.

"You don't remember tha-" Fleeta pinched Skye. She instantly silenced herself.

_Don't remember what?_

Nothing. I was alone. Alone.

_Don't remember what? Remeber what?_

The words drifted to me like petals on the wind.

_That they have to go through a background check first. Because the Decepticons want us still, remember?_

I relaxed slightly at Fleeta's response. For some reason the answer felt...wrong. For now I let it go.

"The drip's done. You can go." Ratchet waved us away. I slid down the ladder, purposely leaving the datapad behind. I was almost out the door when I was called back.

"Don't you dare leave this room without that. You're not always going to be with Fleeta or Skye and others are going to have to talk to you." He dropped the pad into my hands. I rolled my eyes but took it. It wasn't worth arguing with The Hatchet.

"Fine. I don't need it though." It said for me. The voice was already tuned to a copy of my own. I paused with my finger on the send button, weighing the next question in my mind. Fleeta and Skye had left already and I had privacy. I didn't know why I was hesitant; I mean, it wasn't asking an offensive or intruding question. "Why hasn't my voice come back?" It blurted. He froze at the question, dropping the tool in his hand. "You said it was because of trauma or a blood clot or something. Isn't that resolved yet?"

He picked it up and tried his best to resume his work. "I don't know for sure what's wrong, but I think it's trauma." His voice was the same but, his demeanor seemed to have change somehow. The rhythmic pulsing of his spark was slightly off beat, more chaotic. I concentrated and heard the softer, higher pitched hum of data flowing and of energon flowing faster. He was lying.

"Har, come on. Jazz wants ya ta meet the others." Skye called from the hall. Her voice wavered slightly. Was she lying too?

I shook my head; I was being stupid. Why would they lie?

Before I could reply, a bot I had seen before crashed in. Only this time he was covered in ash and his optics weren't glowing. His head fins were pulsing dimly. He stumbled making Fleeta fall back from the doorway where she was waiting.

"Hey, watch it!" She cried as she got up. He didn't even bother to look down.

For the second time that day Ratchet dropped something. "Primus, Wheeljack! What now?" He crossed the room in two long strides and guided him to a berth.

"My exponential reality disrupter deconstructed. It was really bright." Though he was damaged, he grinned goofily like he was telling a funny tale. "And then it caused some smaller disrupter grenades to go off...which may or may not have blinded me."

A blue light projected from Ratchet's optics, running the length of his frame. "Just be glad it's only superficial injuries. Your optics can be repaired -just barely. But next time-" A wrench bounced off Wheeljack's helm. " Wear explosion protection." He returned the wrench to the table.

I snickered. Ratchet dug around in Wheeljack's optics with some lit up tool.

"What did you need those exponential reality things for?" I asked, only the machine made it come out as more of a statement.

"Do you know what an exponential reality disrupter is?" He corrected gently. As he spoke his head turned torwards me causing Ratchet to jerk it back to him.

"No. What is it?" I walked closer, careful not to jostle the datapad too much.

His hands moved along with his words, as if to explain better. "It's a state of the art phycological warfare weapon that makes outside stimuli indistinguishable from internal stimuli. Basically, it makes them blind, deaf and unable to feel anyting but their own nightmares." He beamed.

"There. You can get rid of the scorch marks yourself." Again the doc bot turned away. Wheeljack slid off the berth, pausing as he walked by me.

"I guess it's a good thing it didn't work on you." It said, slightly muffled.

"Actually, it would have affected the entire base if it was working corrrectly, and that would have included your trine. So, yes it's a good thing." He smiled. "Come visit me sometime. I'm in the building farthest away from the main building." He looked down at his schorched finish. "For obvious reasons."

OoOo

For some reason, Skye had found a friend in Jazz. I had automatically, I liked him as well. It made sense though; we both liked music. Skye didn't have much in common besides accents. Fleeta didn't mind him either, though it was more obligatory. I was pretty sure she wuldn't have been friends if she had a choice and now that the bond was reopened, she didn't.

I dropped the datapad again as he turned the corner sharply. My hand grazed the concrete wall and I quickly snatched it in. A delicate melody hung in the air as he drove somehow louder than his driving.

I tried my best to ignore his driving as I concentrated on the song. The hypnotic sighs, chitters and schreeches melted away to words.

_The sky can fall as fast as it wants_

_nothing can break us apart_

_One spark, one love can never be split_

_with you I can be alive and be living_

The words melted away again. Except they didn't. The sounds had never changed, I realised. The only thing that changed was that I had understood.

_Did you hear that?_

Fleeta slid to the other side of the car as we turned again.

_What? His tires burning? _

It was only me then. I shook my head.

_Nevermind._

"What song is this?" I typed, trying my best not to let my fingers slide. He speeded up as the door came into view. Fleeta stiffled a shriek. Jazz stiffled a snicker.

"It translates best to 'Clarity'. Basic'ly, it's 'bout the bond between twins and lovers. An' it's one of the best too. From the Golden age." He stopped suddenly, inches from the hangar door. He opened his door and Fleeta jumped out first.

Fleeta shrieked. "Remind me not to ride with you again. You drive crazy." She steadied herself against his frame as Skye moved.

He laughed. "Naw, I drive fun."

"You're just a scaredy cat Flee. This is like the best rollar coater ever." Emphasis on the ever. Skye punched the air.

I said nothing. The speed itself was enjoyable, but the sharp turns were scary. She was right about this being like a roller coaster. I wanted to ride again, though technically didn't need to. The base was a walkable distance.

I sighed to myself as I realized what had happened; I forgot what I was going to ask earlier. Something about my voice, I think. I didn't dwell on it much longer as he pushed open the door.

"Hello again. Fleeta. Skye. Harmony." Optimus said. He was much taller than I remembered, almost touching the celing. Ratchet was not there I noticed, but I did see a few familiar faces. I remebered Cliffjumper and Sunstreaker from the race, as well as Bee. Of course, we knew Jazz and Optimus Prime.

My eyes instnatly drifted to the slender pink, purple and silver bots in the back. Their shape reminded me of girls. No, women. Skye elbowed me and I blushed, realizing that I hadn't replied yet.

I typed as quick as possible. "Sorry I zoned out. Hello." The machine broke 'hello' into two distinct words. Sunstreaker snickered.

_Just call 'im Sunny. It annoys 'im._ I could hear the smirk in her voice.

_Shh. You're distracting me._

_From what? You weren't paying attention._

_What was distracting me._

"You've already met some of our team, but I feel it is important for you to meet everyone. It is important that you are able to distinguish between Autobot and Decepticon not only by insignia, but by face." Optimus said. His shape cast a strange and huge shadow across us, making the oil spills and other marks on the ground more visible. As I looked around I noticed a silver bot step forward. Or rather, skate forward on his wheels.

"I'm Sideswipe, Sunny's other half. But you know, the cooler version." He did a slight bow, somehow still balancing on his wheels.

"Don't call me that." Sunny growled as he went back to his place. Fleeta smirked.

"Be sure to make this quick. Decepticons are on the move." Ironhide called.

"Jolt. Ratchet's apprentice." He nodded before simply stepping forward then disappearing back into the ranks.

"Red alert. I'm..."

I don't remeber when I started to zone out, only that I did. I only remembered coming to when Fleeta gently pulled me along out the doors back to the main building. There were so many of them, I realized. They actually had a chance against the Decepticons. I looked up at Jazz, who was walking behind us like in a funeral prosession. Or as a gaurd would. I saw a flicker of movement behind his shoulder.

My eye started swimming becuase of the dust, and that was when I realised: The movement was a laser sight. Before I could call out, they shot and he tok a step back.

"Run back ta the base now. Get ta Ratchet." He said, keeping his low as to not be overheard. I ran faster than I ever ran, never letting go of Flee or Skye.

We didn't get far. I didn't want to look back, but my head was on a puppet string when I heard a familiar footstep behind us. I fell, suddenly unsteady by his presence.

_Soundwave. _I thought and thought only that. Only his name. I was his charge. Why was I running from him?

_No, Har. Move. We need to go. _

My mind grew foggy and my steps faltered. Why were Fleeta and Skye trying to pull me away? I was only alive for Soundwave. My Master.

"What're ya doin? Move!" Somebot yelled. The voice was familiar. Ironhide's. Yeah, it was Ironhide's voice. My legs unfroze a little but I didn't get far. He was getting closer.

The ashpalt glimmered in the sunlight, slowly getting consumed by a flood of blueish purple. How pretty. I should just stay here and…

"Sounwave's here. He's Influcining her." Fleeta's voice sounded so far away. The thing, no, the spark inside started to thrash.

It hurt with him so close. But he was good. Soundwave was Master.

"Aw frag! The phsychopath is here." Sides yelled. And then Soundwave was here and I could hear him calling.

_Come home. Come home. .Comehome. Comehome. _

_Initiative: Return home. _

I had to follow orders. Aruptly my legs began to work again and they brought me closer.

"Stop it!" Fleeta said through gritted teeth. I paid her no attention as she ran after me and raised an arm. I paid no attention as my eyes closed involuntarily and his signal echoed in my mind, unanswered.

_**Thank you for reading. I'm on spring break so I should have one out faster than usual and other stories updated too. Sorry for the cliff. In exchage, it's long. :)**_


	6. When the waves crash

I was sitting in his hand again, like I did when we first met. I couldn't hear his signal back then. It was comforting to feel it now. A purple cloud blew past me and I reached out to touch it. As my finger touched it, it popped. Purple dust blew past me, landing mostly in his palm. I watched, curious, as the dust grew together and began to take form. Ravage, I realized. I reached out to pet him and he purred. I looked up at him, but his faceplate was impassive as always. His optics reflected the landscape, a purple shadowy place. I could feel the sparking flutter inside. It hurt. Soundwave reached out again, but the pain remained. His signal grew louder, harder, making my head fill with only his call. The meaning was indecipherable except maybe to my subconcious.

I held my head in my hands trying to contain the pain.

_Please wake up Har. Wake up. _Fleeta urged. I could almost hear her. I could almost understand why she wanted me to leave.

Yes Master.

I was supposed to return, but wait, I was already with him. Or was I? As I stood up I heard Fleeta calling again. I fell down as a wave of pain rode over me. It didn't hurt when I fell. It should have hurt. Suddenly, I could feel someone holding me down. And then it hit me: I was dreaming.

The clouds exploded as Soundwave melted away in a wave of energon. I did not fall, instead floating where his hand used to be. A low growling echoed in my ears and I turned to find Ravage leaping at me, and I flinched only to never be hit. Light disappeared and I screamed as it thrusted wildly inside. The invisible ground fell out beneath me and I fell into a darkness so dark as to be indescribable.

My eyes opened quickly, painfully exposing themselves to the brilliant white light.

"Careful, careful. Open them again slowly." Ratchet murmured. I winced and reopened them again. My vision cleared this time and I saw Ratchet and Fleeta above me.

"Good. She's stable. Stay with her while I get a drip set up." Ratchet sighed. In that moment his age really showed; In that expression of relief, you could tell how many deaths he'd seen in his long lifetime and how welcome a survivor was.

I looked up in time to see Sunny walk out the open door. Skye's dad was standing awkwardly by the window where Skye was crying quietly.

Fleeta was at the foot of the makeshift bed, which really was just a pile of pillows and blankets on top of the berth.

"I'm so glad you're okay."She sobbed, completely forgetting the others here. " I-I'm sorry for hitting you, I just couldn't let you go back and he was there and I-I….don't do that again." She added sternly as she wrapped her arms around me best she could. It was an awkward hug due to the straps holding me down.

I smiled the best I could. _I made a promise remember?_

She smiled as she pulled a fallen cover back up. _And you better keep it._

"Ya are not allowed to do dat again. It hurt, for one and for two…" She called from the window. Skye paused as she figured out the right words. "I don't wanna lose ya." She grinned through her tears.

Ratchet made a throat clearing sound to quiet us. Fleeta moved away slightly, refusing to let go of my hand. "The sparking was being called by it's creator. The carrier has basic coding to protect the carrier and sparking by inducing obedience. Apparently it also applies to you as well. I think that's why Shockwave allowed for the bond and n-." He cut himself off. He lifted a large datapad, one sized for a Cybertronian, and pointed to it. "The sparking is growing faster now too, likely due to meeting Soundwave." He moved his digit to the corner of the pad and the picture started moving. I felt so slow. The picture was of what I was carrying.

_It's so pretty. _

_But it's killin' you, Har. They're killin' all of us. _

_It's a beautiful destruction then._

It moved and wiggled before flashing a bright white. "This is what it looked like when Soundwave was nearby." He tapped it again. "And this is what it looked like after he left, but with him still broadcasting." The sparking dimmed in color to a light purple, lavender really, before vibrating at a fast speed. "And this is what it looks like normally." The sparking calmed down, staying still except for the arms of light that protruded from it. He put the datapad down. "It almost killed you, being so close to him. I think the same thing would happen if the rest of you got close to your sire as well.I think he found the base through Harmony."

"Well that's a matter of security, isn't it? It's not our fault they attacked." Fleeta yelled/said defensively.

"I think it was because of a faulty link in the advanced warning system as well as low security outside." Red alert began. Ratchet glared at him, a wrench materializing in his hand. He backed away, shutting up immediately.

Ratchet held his digits up in surrender."I'm not saying it is your fault. I'm saying that the bond might be traceable to them, perhaps even the nanites. The outdoor area can't shield you from them, but the base can. What I'm saying is…"

"Stay in the base at all costs so this doesn't happen again." Ratchet glared at Ironhide, but he just shrugged. "You were gonna take forever to say it. Mind's well get it out." Ratchet turned back to gauge our reactions.

Fleeta was steaming; Skye was gone. I just sat there.

"Can you-" I said before I cut myself off. I said...words. From my real voice. Out loud.

"Can you take the straps off?" I repeated, this time more sure of myself.

I actually did speak, I realized in surprise.

The remainder of the room turned to me. My cheeks burned from the stares.

"Har? You spoke?" Fleeta said as her fists loosened.

"I think so. Unless this is a dream." I spoke. I spoke. I spoke. I spoke. I spoke. I couldn't believe it.

"Ratchet, how? You said that..." Fleeta turned in a blur., switching from wonder to worry in an instant.

"I think it's only temporary." He replied, pity for me in his voice. "It was possible, I knew that from the beginning, just unlikely. It was very unlikely." He muttered as he undid the straps. I winced at the deep gashes they left in my arms. He turned away and instinctively, I pulled my sleeves down to cover them.

"That's okay..I guess." I smiled. "I'll enjoy it while I can."

Thank you AutobotCopperShadow, Autobot Princess Arcee, Fandom Jumping Expert, HeartsGuardianSol, Khalthar, NordicAutobotGirl, Redder45, SilverMistLove9898, TFAN Override, TrailWave, Vodid, raven-saber, summer490 and morgancomstock960 for following/favoriting. I appreciate you all. Also, thank you Nordicautobotgirl for all those comments. They've kept me writing this one. If any of you follow my other stories, they are on hiatus. I'm going to rewrite them all, as in the entire story before posting again. For now, I'm sticking with just this one.


	7. The help

"All of my shots have found their target

but only I have fallen

Brothers turn on brother

All of our souls have left us behind

I'm bleeding my heart out

My tears are coming red

Why not let the giants fight?

Why not let the Titans fall?

Fighting is hopeless

Winning means we've lost

It's not my fight anymore

I've given all I've had to give"

I smiled at myself. The mirror copied me. I pulled my hair into two long ponytails, not unlike the way manga characters wear them. I had cut up the undershirt that came with the borrowed clothes so that it hung like a crop top. I tied the scraps around my ponytails. and stood back. Military wasn't fashionable, but with Fleeta's help, I looked okay. At least, I looked less like a kid trying on her father's clothes.

Someone knocked on the door and I jumped in surprise. "Yes?" I slipped my shoes one as I hobbled to the door.

"Woah." Skye shrieked as she fell through the now open doorway. "Next time give me some warnin'."

"'Kay 'Kay." I smiled.

"I heard singing. I'm guessing it was you?" She grinned. It was nice having the bond open and filled with happiness. I tried to make it last because I knew my voice wouldn't last forever and neither would this uneasy balance.

We walked slowly to the main hallway where we were to meet Jazz. Skye had challenged him to a game of Left for dead. After losing three times he decided I should try.

"Hmm. I guess he's not here yet." Her smile never faltered. "Can ya sing for me while we wait?"

"It's a public hallway and you know I don't like to sing for strangers." She motioned to the hallway.

"It's empty. Please?' She begged.

I facepalmed in defeat. "Fine. Does the song not matter?"

She raised a finger."Actually, I was wonder if you could sing that song Jazz was playin'." I shrugged.

" if someone comes, tell me." I gave her a look.

"Promise."

I inhaled deeply as I tried to remember the lyrics. the tune.I closed my eyes concentrating. Suddenly, my fingers began to move as the melody played.

"_The sky can fall as fast as it wants_

_nothing can break us apart_

_One spark, one love can never be split_

_with you I can be alive and be living_

_There's nothing to see without you next to me_

_Everything is worthless without your hand in mine_

_No matter the distance, I'll always know you have me_

_No matter what, we can break the odds_

_Promises mean nothing because they always come true_

_I can only be broken and put together by you_

_One half of a miracle is nothing but a mistake_

_Hold my hand so I won't break"_

My eyes sprung open as a loud crash interrupted. I looked up and scurried back to the wall. Sunstreaker was on top of Jazz, bringing his fist down as hard as he could. Jazz was faster than him and managed to avoid each hit. Sunny's fist cracked the concrete as it came down and the few human soldiers in the area fell before scurrying deeper into the connecting halls.

"What happened?" I whispered to Skye, keeping an eye on them.

"I dunno. You were singin' an' some people were walkin' through. Jazz came by and was just watchin' an' then Sunny came in an' tried to hit ya. Jazz knocked 'em down, but I'm still confused." She shrugged.

Sunstreaker stopped attacking for a moment and looked directly as us. "Don't call me that you spawn of a glitch!" He snarled. While his attention was divided, Jazz took the upper hand. He twisted Sunny's arm back and suddenly the yellowbot was on the ground. He was only stunned for a moment, springing from the ground onto Jazz again. Their fight reminded me of the song that came to me earlier. _All of my shots have found their target._ None of their attacks missed.

_but only I have fallen. _Both mechs were in a stalemate, neither gaining an upper hand. Still they moved and wrestled, accomplishing nothing. _Brothers turn on brother. _They were both Autobots, so why were they fighting each other. Was it my song? I wish I could do something, I did nothing as Ironhide and Optimus Prime charged in. Ironhide roughly untangled the two before throwing Sunstreaker to one side of the hall and Jazz to another. Ironhide snapped a glowing pair of handcuffs that likely weren't handcuffs on Sunny. Optimus offered a hand to Jazz.

_Why not let the giants fight?_

_Why not let the Titans fall?_

"Are you alright?" Prime asked. I nodded. The hall was now empty, if it were ever full at all.

I stood up and offered Skye a hand.

_That was awesome! _Skye exclaimed. I disagreed. It was cool, but kind of frightening to see that they had that kind of power. It was scary to see that they were as powerful as the Decepticons.

Ironhide led Sunstreaker away. As he walked past us he met my gaze and his eyes glowed.

"Don't sing what you can't understand, Glitch. I can feel it in you. You're a mistake too."

Optimus glared at him and he winced, as if in physical pain. "Enough." His voice carried through the room, resonating in my mind. Baritone, quite like a bass. Then Ironhide dragged the yellow mech away and it stopped.

"I apologize for his behavior." He nodded to Jazz then left.

He transformed and I noticed that there were dents and scratches all across his hood. "On ta the game room then. Yo chariot awaits." The door opened and we climbed in silently.

He drove the short distance quickly and dangerously. We stopped a hallway away from the rec room.

"What was that about?" I asked quietly. He returned to bot mode and pushed open the door.

"Ta put it simply, he's lost his twin so many times and felt that pain so much, he doesn't like ta hear that song. Especially not from a human." I looked up at him expectantly. "He thinks of humans as lesser bein's and he don't think you can really understand the song." His somber voice changed unexpectedly. "Naw, it's my turn against ya , right?"

I wanted to know more, but it felt intrusive to ask more. I nodded and went along with it.

OoOo

"I win again!" I jumped up and did a small victory dance. Some of the spectators grumbled.

"You owe me thirty bucks and lunch duty for a week." One soldier called to another.

"Aw frag it Har. I'm supposed ta win." Jazz whined.

I twirled the remote around my finger. "Not against me. I'm a veteran in this game and no one can defeat me." I laughed triumphantly.

"You wanna try best out of nine?" I smirked. Before he could reply, a loud alarm began to blare. The playful faces melted into ones of seriousness as they filed out of the door.

"It's another attack. We're gonna have ta switch bases soon." In an instant, his form condensed and he opened his door. "Come on. I gotta getcha to the safe place." Skye reached for my hand and without looking at her, I grabbed it . We rode in silence for a moment as he drove down the deserted hallways.

"Fragging glitch. Fleeta's not in a safe zone." I exchanged a worried wave over the bond. Fleeta did not reply. Her side was flooded, overflowing with anger.

"Well, where is she?"

It was silent for a moment.

"In the brig with Sunstreaker, who is securely restrained an' unable to protect 'er."

OoOo

"Did Ratchet give you those?' The yellow mech asked from the cell. The brig was normally empty, and that was how I liked it. It was annoying with this visitor interrupting.

"Why should you care? You just tried to pummel my sister into the ground." I dropped the pill into the plastic bag and began to stomp it. The iron heel of the boot did well to pummel the pills into dust. I dug in my bag for the bag of energon I has stolen.

"I don't, but it won't do me any favors if you die while I'm watching." He threw an oversized beachball in the air before catching. Repeat.

"I'm not going to die," I rolled my eyes as I mixed the pills with it. "I've done this before." I produced a small vial of dark energon and dropped a few drops in the bottle. The murky blue liquid shifted to a dull purple.

"Just be certain. I used to do the same thing. Not everything mixes well." He warned. The ball fell down through his fingers popping on his knee.

I took a swig before answering. "Like what? Humans and Cybertronians?"

"Look," He stood up and peered down at me. He wasn't even close to intimidating. "that wasn't the issue. We are more advanced than you. We feel more pain than you. She couldn't possibly understand the song. She couldn't get what it meant."

I finished the bottle and swept all of the extra supplies into my backpack before slipping it into a crack in the wall.

"The song was about twins, right?" He nodded. "Hers is dead."

Before he could reply, an alarm went off. It was loud and red. It sounded red and nearby. No, that wasn't the alarm. That was him.

The door to the brig shut itself. Claustrophobia was setting in. I wanted to kill him, I had to kill him for making me this way. I charged at the door.

"Hey, wait! Don't do that!" I couldn't listen. I ran into the door. I barely made a dent, but hey, a dent is a dent.

"Wait! Remember Harmony and Skye? Don't hurt yourself, that's what he wants." The red began to lighten to a dull orange.

"That's what the mix was for. It cancels part of his call." I said through gritted teeth. The sparking began to move.

I wanted it out, out come out!

"I know you feel it. Megatron is coming. I can't help you out there."He said. I imagined it was the closest he would ever get to pleading.

"I'm trying."

_Just leave. Fight me. Kill me for my crimes._ He taunted.

I hook my head. He was getting closer and the only place to go would be the cell. With a last bit of willpower, I jumped, crashing through the energon barrier.

The calling got weaker inside and I looked up at Sunstreaker. He lid back to a sitting position on the floor.

"Primus, I never knew taking care of a fleshie would be so hard."

I smirked. "A normal fleshie would be easy. I'm the opposite."

He frowned suddenly. "Scrap. Prime says they got in the building. They'll find you in no time, calling out like that."

I shrugged." I can't control that. The only time I'm not calling is when...' It hit me. I knew what to do. "I'm asleep. These knock you out if you touch them, right?"

"Only if you hit hard enough to make it register an escape attempt." I knelt down like I used to do before running marathons. Suddenly he understood. "You don't mean…"

I nodded. "The signal will go out if I am unconscious. This'll work." I didn't give him a chance to reply, charging the wall like a mad bull.

My lights went out rather painfully.

OoOo

The door had closed with a final thud that echoed throughout the bond. Each wave carried more emotion. Worry, fear, nervousness. Hate.

"Don't worry. I'll protect ya if they break in." Jazz glanced down at us, keeping his gun at the door.

"Tha's not what I'm worried 'bout. My dad's out there an' so is Fleeta. I feel so ... " Again, she struggled with the words.

"Helpless." I provided.

She nodded. "Yeah. Helpless."

"Helpless is normal. Ya are small an' defenseless." She played with the frayed ends of her outfit.

"Great help Jazz." I replied sarcastically. Truth be told, I felt the same. Someone else always had to help us. We did nothing on our own.

"Tha's not what I meant. We all felt that way sometimes. I was close ta Prowl a while back. When he got captured, when he was tortured, I could do nothin' cause I was right there with him on the dissection table. I know helplessness. Ya have ta grow around it." Something banged against the door and his attention turned to it.

I stood up and surveyed the room. It was bare, but not empty. It was large enough for Jazz and Bee, but anyone bigger wouldn't fit. I peered into the back of the room. The back wall was slanted, leaning into a small angle. Hidden in the shadows wa a small rectangle. A door, or vent perhaps?

Something hit the door again and this time it creaked. The wall was beginning to crack.

"Girls, get ta the back of the room. See if there's a way out." His demeanor was different. I was used to a playful music-lover. Not this serious friend. It felt nice to know I had a dependable friend in him.

'Come on." I murmured to Skye as I pulled her off of the ugly green couch.

"It looks like an armoury. An empty one." I added. She nodded.

" Most armories only have one marked door, so intruders only try to come in from one way. So I'd look for a small vent, somethin'; big enough to climb through, yet small enough to miss."She whispered as we walked deeper into the room. As the ceiling slanted, I breathed deeper. I hated small rooms.

"There." I pointed. There was a corner of something behind a set of shelves. I bent down and fingered the panel. It came loose, clattering to the ground.

"I thought I'd be stuck on more securely," I thought aloud.

"It wasn't you. It was whateva's hittin' the door."

I nodded. I closed my eyes and crawled in. The room was deeper than I expected. I opened my eyes to a blurry darkness. The tunnel's ceiling pressed in overhead. I froze, struggling to breathe.

"Are ya guys goin'? 'Cause they are comin' in." Jazz called.

Skye pushed me and I fell forward. "Yea. We're gonna close the door now. Be safe."

She closed the panel and what little light we had disappeared. I scooted forward a bit more and fell on my face. Skye coughed.

"Give me a second. I think I found the light." She called. She flicked the light and i backed away quickly.

"Gawd. I thought someone was attached to that gun." I breathed as Skye laughed. I picked up the gun and laid it on the floor.

The room was filled with guns. Large ones, small ones, human ones, ones without an origin. I traced my finger over what looked like a rocket launcher. Unfortunately, no door.

"Don't touch that Har." She warned.

"You're only two years older Skye. If they get in, we'll both have to shoot." A sound of gunfire punctuated my declaration. They were here.

"How did they find us?" She whispered as she loaded a gun. She passed it to me.

I shook my head. They had never implanted tracking devices; Ratchet had made sure of that. The only things we had from Decepticon origin were the nanites and the internal bond. The nanites were offline so that left….

"The bond." I exclaimed.

"What?" She began to load another.

"The only thing they could be tracking us by that' on is the bond." Her eyes widened with recognition.

"An' the only way to turn that off is to sleep." She switched the gun for another. "Here." She switched guns. "This one is a stun gun. It knocks ya out. We'll pull the trigger an' shoot each other. Got it?" I nodded. "One, two, three!" Nothing happened. Neither of us could shoot.

"Now what?" I sighed, running my hands through my hair.

"I guess we have-ta fight." She shrugged. I grabbed another gun, labeled 'Acid pellet'. It looked sort of like one of those video game guns.

The vent cover clattered to the round and a dim light weaved into the small room. I could hear the familiar sound of metal claws clicking on the floor. I placed my finger on the trigger and pointed.

Skye pushed me out of the way and aimed. She did not wait for him to come into view. She pulled the trigger and the gun boomed. The bullets left a trail of green smoke that we were careful not to inhale.

Ravage snarled, backing up. "Why are you fighting? We just want to bring you home."

I shook my head as a dull ache permeates my brain. The sparking fluttered, less roughly this time. I could handle it. I wouldn't be helpless this time.

Skye's gun clattered to the ground. "I wanna fly, Har. I gotta leave." She shook her head, fighting for control.

"No. You can fight it. Stay here." I commanded. She nodded. Her nails were digging into her skin. Ravage was wary, staying at the edge of the tunnel. He took a step forward and I fired a warning shot.

"Why fight it? You can feel it calling." I swallowed hard, trying my best to ignore his voice.

"No. Leave me alone." I hissed. I pressed the trigger and did not remove it until there was nothing left to fire. Ravage was smoking, and he hissed as he dragged his useless back leg behind him.

After I was sure he was gone, I dropped the empty gun on the ground and glanced nervously at Skye.

"You aren't helpless, eh? Ya managed to get 'im away. Here," She passed me another gun. "this one is an automatic. No reloadin', just shootin'."

I took the gun cautiously." Are you sure you're alright? I know he has to be calling."

She laid down and curled into a ball. I didn't think the concrete floor would feel that comfortable.

"I'll be fine. I can fight 'im." She smiled. "I won't be helpless. We can be strong together." Skye winked. She shivered and closed her eyes. Her body grew still and I knew she could handle it; even if seeing her so still frightened me.

"I got this." I muttered to myself. "I got this, I got this, I got this." The sound of large footsteps echoed in the small room from outside. Or maybe just in me. My hands shook and I wasn't sure what I would do if Ravage or Laserbeak broke in.

_Calm yourself._ A voice that is mine but not mine calls.

Even though I know it's from inside, I can't help but look around for the source.

_Keep your eyes on the door._ The voice commands. I turn back to the door. It's far too small for a regular Cybertronians to fit through, leaving the minibots to try.

Ravage lunged through the door again and with a resolution that was partly not my own, I pulled the trigger. This gun was stronger than the last. With each shot, it pushed him back. I could see a trail of energon on the floor. I saw him fly back. I saw a smallish hand reach for him. I saw-

Myself. She looked like me, but slightly different. She wasn't a reflection. What was she?

_You know who I am deep inside. You'll figure it out. _Like ashes, she blew away with the wind. Only there was none.

The shooting outside had topped and Skye sat up.

"It's over, right?" She yawned.

"Yeah."I let the gun clatter to the ground.

I jumped back as a large eye covered the opening. I began to breathe again when I realized it was just Jazz.

"Ya'll alright? The Cons left. Cowardly mechs." He muttered. He moved away from the opening and we crawled out.

"Thanks." I stood up and surveyed the room. All of the shelves were damaged or broken and the couch was squashed.

"Fer what?" The transformation sound interrupted his sentence.

"Helping us not be helpless."

As we left, I shuddered at the thought of being so close to capture again.

"No problem, Har. B'sides, Ya know we always gotcha back."


	8. In the end

Suddenly awaking in a almost empty cell floor is not how I prefer to wake.

"Nevermind. She's up." Sunstreaker murmured. He waited for a reply.

"Uh, no. Wait, I'll ask." He paused and looked down at me. "You're fine, right?"

I sat up slowly and stretched my arms. "I'm fine." I reached for my toes.

"Good, 'cause we're gonna be here a while." I snapped to attention. He sat down on the large berth in the corner of the room.

"What? The brig is only around the corner from the rec room. Why-?" He cut me off, not unkindly.

"The ceiling caved in outside. It'll take at least twelve hours to dig through." I glanced at the barrier. "And no, they can't shut that down. We're stuck in here."

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed at the ceiling. I needed my next injection twelve hours after my last.

"How long was I out?" The lights flickered. we both glanced up at them before meeting gazes.

"Six hours." I counted out in my head the hours left before the meltdown. I had a little less than six hours. I felt really stupid for starting the stimulants again. I should've known something like this would happen. I should've done something.

I pulled my shirt down slightly and twisted my head back far as possible. I could just barely make out the dull purple glow of the scar. That meant the drugs were active, even though I barely feel the affects. I should feel free, colorful, high and everything in-between. Instead, I just felt hungry. And very thirsty.

I glared at the barrier, which did nothing. It had felt like jello coming through, but more like sticking a fork in an electrical circuit trying to come out.

Skye and Har were with Jazz, so I assumed they were okay though I couldn't feel them. An uneasy feeling settled in my stomach. Though Sideswipe had taken Soundwave out of the fight, (He ripped off Soundwave's arm and managed to pull out plenty of wires.), Megatron and Starscream were still fine and in the fight. I knew for a fact Megatron had been here, so it was likely that Starscream came as well.

I hated to have to ask him anything; He was rude to both of my sisters and well, not so much to me, but the bond was blocked. I checked again to be sure. I probed the mental wall and it gave for a little before snapping back into place. I pushed again and it barely moved.

"Are Harmony and Skye okay?" I fiddled with my hair and gazed absentmindedly at the outside.

"They're fine. Actually, Jazz reported that they seriously injured Ravage on their own. Don't worry about it."

I had nothing else to do but worry for the six hours until rescue.

Thirty minutes had passed before he felt the urge to speak again.

"So, you said she had a twin. What happened?" Sunstreaker sounded honestly interested, which was strange, since he mostly thought only of himself or his brother. At least, that was what it had seemed like all of the times I had met him.

I yawned, curling on the hard floor. The words began to spill out of their own accord and I could do nothing to stop them. "Her name was Melody. They had a bond stronger than a normal human could've and Shockwave realized that quickly. You, of anyone, should know about his twin obsession." He said nothing but his optics gave it all away. His brother being captured was the only reason we were rescued. He knew how it felt to have someone close in his grasp. "Due to the whole experimentation and kidnapping ordeal, they couldn't stand to be away from each other for more than five minutes and always had to be touching. Their stability was fragile. When Shockwave," I paused taking a deep breath. I could remember her pain, how much she needed us then. How much she still needs us now. "When Shockwave tried to break the bond, it shattered. Melody kept Harmony alive by sealing it completely. She also took a few memories, mainly of herself. Even so, Harmony couldn't handle it on her own. She was unstable. We were susceptible to her call due to him, so she latched onto us." I paused and he was silent. "She doesn't even remember her other half."

I stared down at the floor. I jumped at the sound of a loud thump. He pulled his hand from the wall. A spiderwebbed creator decorated it.

"That's sickening." He stared down at his servos. They were scratched, golden and scratched. "I'm sorry for earlier then. She feels that song more than anyone else I know."

I shook my head. "I didn't tell you to make you feel guilty. I told you because..." I stopped. I wasn't sure why I told him. He asked. I answered, even though I had no right to.

"It doesn't matter why." The cell was quiet still, though he talked. I turned away and looked blankly at the collapsed roof outsie the cell. I willed the rubble to move, for the cell to release us. Nothing happened.

Then something did. The air grew still and silent as the low hum of the air conditioning faded away. I said nothing, even as the air grew warm and thick and my throat felt as dry as sandpaper.

OoOo

The air was getting harder to breathe; each breath was inhaling water. My black hair was limp and stringy but I didn't bother to pull it from my skin anymore.

"Oxygen levels are less than carbon dioxide levels and the temperature is too low for your nanites to provide reproduction to your cells. They need to hurry up."

I laughed shallowly. "I'm sure Ratchet is nagging them about going faster. Come on now, they're how far away?'

"Four hours."

"I'll be dead by then." I inhaled sharply, but caught myself before I sighed. Sighing was a waste of air.

My eyes felt heavy, like I had been studying for finals again. I struggled to keep them open but my vision faded away anyways. As it cleared again, I was about to ask Sunstreaker what had happened when I noticed what I was seeing. It wasn't the cell, or a hallucination. It wasn't even a memory.

_The walls were a blur as I moved, grey rubble mixed with grey frames mixed with curdled energon. I turned away, instead choosing to look at the ring I wore. There was a reason I wore it, I knew, though I had no idea why. It calmed me and i looked to it now to push away my fears, The bond was closed and for once, my mind was just mine. I could feel Skye there, but we couldn't talk, couldn't feel each other. Fleeta…. I couldn't even feel her. She couldn't be dead though. She promised. I twisted the ring on my finger. I had to believe she was okay._

My eyes felt dry, like I had them open too long. My vision blurred again and I blinked. The soft sounds of Jazz's engine and Har's thoughts faded away. I opened my eyes again, just as my hearing cleared.

"Wait, her heart's beating again." He glanced down at me again. "She's awake. What? Why can't you just link her to the comm? She is compatable." Then suddenly there was a sharp screech and I jumped in surprise. I lifted my head weakly and looked out of our cage.

The forcefield faded out once, twice then disappeared. No more forcefield.

"It's gone." I whispered. My voice was rough and dry.

"Scrap."

"Sure." I panted. I closed my eyes, resting them from the strain of looking.

"So the bond is clogged, am I right?" His voice sounded far away.

I nodded.

"Don't strain against it. When you knocked yourself out, you probably closed the bond so they wouldn't feel it. Without anywhere for your emotions to go, they piled up inside. When you tried to open the bond again, it all rushed to come out and then it clogged." He explained, staring at the door. "It'll open soon enough."

The air was especially thick now, and dusty. I was breathing mud.

"How far away are they now?"

"Two hours."

"Great." I slurred. The blackness of my eyelids faded into the blue of the sky.

"_Why haven't they gotten in yet?" Harmony asked. No one answered. Skye stared out the plane window. It was raining outside. It's been a few hours, and if the air ventilation went out like they said, Fleeta should be dead. _

"_Is she okay?" Har asked again. This time her voice cracked and tears spilled from her eyes. The barrier cracked a bit and I could feel my pain echoing back in her. I had no choice but to let it flow._

Fleeta? _She called, tentatively. Skye's head perked up._

I'm here. _I said weakly. _

Ya sound so weak. _Like an echo of an echo. Skye commented._

I suppose I do. I think I'm dead. _I hadn't meant to let that last bit slip out, but it did. Har stifled a shriek before turning to check that no one had noticed. It seemed like everyone was uber aware of them, yet detached. _

_She reached for Skye's hand, which was wrapped in a bloody bandage._

What do you mean you think you're dead? You promised. _Har's voice was quiet and calm, but beneath that was an immense bubble of fear. I had to tread carefully because I knew she'd pop easily. _

I'm in your head, or at least I think so. The last time I woke up from this, I overheard Sunstreaker say that my heart was beating again. And besides, there wasn't enough oxygen in here for me to live this long.

_She frowned and looked down at the floor._

You feel dead, but sort of not. like you're holding on.

I know. Maybe it's because I'm with you. _I jerked her head up. Ratchet was missing for sure, as well as a few soliders and other bots._

Stop it.

Sorry, but I had to check.

_Her voice faded away and the grey plating of the ground blurred. The bond stayed thin and broken as I returned to myself. Like a winshield with cracks, I thought._

"Yea, here." I opened my eyes as I was passed to Ratchet. His expression was one of utter surprise.

"But, you're dead. You were dead for an hour." He sputtered as I struggled to breathe.

"Yea, I know." I huffed. He said nothing as he transformed into vehicle mmode. I closed my eyes and when I reopened them I was on his gurney. His holoform appeared next me and I almost didn't hear him. Silently, he pulled an oxygen mask from a drawer and passed it to me. I pulled it over my face and took a deep breath. It felt so good to breathe. I could hear Sunstreaker's engine behind us and I knew we we leaving the base.

"So, switching bases, eh?" I heaved. The mask grew foggy.

"Stop talking and breathe. The oxygen in your blood is way too low fo a normal person to be alive. Though I suppose I already knew you weren't normal." He paused. "And yes, we're moving bases. Likely to an island somewhere."

"The….bond...tracked." I managed to wheeze.

"I told you to stop talking and yes, we figured that out. Harmony and Skye did actually. I think I have a solution for it, but that is for another time. Primarily after you get a drip going and you have enough oxygen." He added sternly. I curled up on the gurney and tried to stay awake. It didn't work and I fell asleep moments later.

**Author's notes:**

**Thank you all for reading my stories. for the next two weeks there will be no new chapters due to testing. So, during that time I will be hosting a contest. Create fanart or a fanfic based off of this one. Whoever wins gets to ask any three questions they want about any story i've written and get to choose the plot for a miniseries. **


	9. Skysickness

Har is sittin' in the fetal position as we gain altitude. She never liked flyin' much, whereas I loved it. Even before it was mandatory, I enjoyed it. The feelin' of bein' above, of gliding on nothingness was exhileratin'. Even inside of the plane.

I put my hand on the cold window, hoping to feel the wind through it. I felt nothin' but the glass.

Fleeta giggled a bit as she rubbed Har's back.

"Wha' is it?" I ask, keepin' my hand on the glass. She shook her head. I can't help but shake the expectation that I'll get a reply inside. Ever since Har spoke, we've been usin' the bond sparingly lest her voice disappear again.

"I can see how much your enjoying this. I'm just glad to see you happy." She said as Harmony moaned. "Sorry you're sick." She frowned sympathetically.

Har sat up for a moment. I gasped. Her face was purple tinted. "I'm ok. I get sick easily. Carsick, seasick, airsick, standing still sick." She winced and bent over again. Blue splattered in the bucket.

"Are you sure she's alright?" Sideswipe's holoform said.

"It's normal for some people. And I swear if you tell Ratchet she's sick, I'll tell Prowl who painted his berth pink." Fleeta glared. I turned back to the window.

All I could see was the ocean. The ocean nor the sky suited me much. I liked to fly over the land. The water made me insecure; I always had a fear of water. The view blurs and I stare at my reflection. My eyes are harder than I remembered, much different from before. No, I amended. _I _was different.

_Dad was still overseas. Mom was workin'. Only Ian was left to drive. I knew he didn't mind, but I still wanted to help. A four hour drive was hard drivin' by yourself._

"_I can take a turn if you want." I offered. The "You have now entered Florida" sign passed by in a blur._

_He shook his head, turnin' down the music. "I got it. Your permit probably isn't legal here, so let's not take any chances." He rolled his window up halfway. "How about we talk instead?" Ian glanced at the clock. "We've got about an hour left."_

_I leaned back into the chair, lowering it a bit. "I don't know what to say."_

_Ian rolled his eyes. "You can talk for hours straight with your friends but not me? I'm offended." _

_I snorted._

" _I'm not all that close to them actually. Mya just won't stop following me around. It's like she's a puppy or something and I'm her master."_

_I jumped as he laughed. Loudly. _

"_So you're her master, hmm?" He raised an eyebrow and laughed._

_My face twisted up in disgust, but my mouth sprouted laughter. "Not that kind of master. She's not my type anyways."_

_He turned into the hotel. "Then what is your type?"_

_The hotel was huge and empty. I would've prefered a more homely hotel, but dad had rented this one due to the military discounts. As he parked I stared out the window. Three girls walked by, probably a year or two older than me. Their feet fell in tandem._

_Ian pointed to the one in the middle. She wore a bright pink bikini which barely held her and short-shorts over her bikini bottoms. "I like her. That's my type." _

"_Oh, you mean the dumb but pretty kind? Glad to see your type hasn't changed."_

_He slid out the car and pulled our bags from the backseat. _

"_Well, who would you ask out then?"_

_I tapped my chin, pretendin' to think hard. I gestured towards the one one the far left. "Her, the modest one." Her black hair was pulled into two long ponytails which swayed behind her as she walked. Her navy blue two piece was longer than her companions, but you could still tell her body was awesome._

"_I dare you to ask her out."_

"_I dare you to ask her out." I stuck my tongue out._

"_Fine. Whoever asks out their girl first and goes on a date wins. Deal?"_

"_Deal." I nodded, shaking his hand._

"I'm so glad we're about to get off. Oh land, how I've missed you." Harmony smiled, sitting up.

"There's a beach here, right? Why not go swimming after settling in?" Fleeta suggested, gatherin' her bags. The plane door opened and we lined up behind the soldiers to climb out. it was slow movin', but worth the wait when we got out.

The base was not close to the shore, but not far either. From the height we are at, you could see the water and pale sand. The base was big, very big and that was only what was above ground.

"Here. Carry your stuff and get to the middle of the line. Try to blend in." Dad whispered urgently, shovin' me further up the line before falling back. Harmony followed soon after.

_Fleeta can blend in as a soldier, but we're too young. I don't get who we're hidin' from though. _I thought as a female soldier aligned me in front of her.

We started to walk faster. I stumbled a bit, but caught myself. I suppose Har wasn't as lucky. She fell flat on her face.

A loud, annoyin' voice yelled from the front. "Get up soldier! You scrawny wimp. You shouldn't have signed up if you can't walk in a line straight."

Harmony scrambled up as fast as she could, but she couldn't hide her height nor her face. I leaned out a bit to see the man's face. Ugly and rude with a better than thou attitude. He wore a thin suit, probably name-brand and expensive.

"Who let in the stowaway?" He bellowed. "Come here you little mongrel." He snarled.

I was proud of Har as she walked past the line with even and steady steps. I could see no tears in her eyes, nor shaking hands, but I knew she was scared.

When she reached him, he snatched her by her collar and held her a good inch above ground. She squirmed in his grasp as the collar cut into her windpipes.

"Whoever this belongs to come forward _right now _or I will kill her for invading a military base and for knowing national secrets."

No.

I dashed forward and kicked him between the legs. He kneeled forward, dropping Har onto the ground.

He whined. "How did you get here so fast?"

I helped Har up. "Don't touch her." I growled.

I was about to turn, but paused as he withdrew a gun. A glock, I realized. they were easy enough to handle and at this range impossible to miss with. I pushed her behind me and waited for him to pull the trigger.

He never did.

"Hey put me down!" The man yelled. Jazz did not.

"Don't make threats you can't carry out, _Galloway." _For once his accent was gone. "I'll be sure to mention to your boss how you threatened to kill a little girl." I could hear the intent in his voice. It was murderous and scary to see him like that. The soldiers were quiet, but tense; I could tell they didn't like him either.

"Jazz, remove his gun and place him on the ground. General Eisenhower will deal with him. He is not in our jurisdiction." Optimus ordered as he exited the plane.

Fleeta quietly pulled us to the back. Harmony looked about to cry; I wish this hadn't happened when she was on the rag. I felt blank.

"I guess we won't be swimming today." Fleeta murmured. I guess not.


	10. The hard stuff

I still haven't told her. My pen quivers in my hand. A drop of ink falls to the paper and I drop the pen. Words on paper are not the same as words from my mouth. She's fourteen; she deserves to know.

I roll over and stare at the ceiling. Blank. Just like my mind.

Her family is dead. Mine is dead. She had a twin. We're all likely to die.

She needs to know these simple facts, but this is anything but simple. I wonder what we'd be doing now if this didn't happen. I'd probably be at home with my mom, who'd be making traditional Chinese food. He would be out, peddling whatever wares he had this time, before coming home to get high with me. Harmony would be at school. She'd be a Freshmen with her sister. They'd both come home to a loving family and house of their own.

I wonder how much she remembers of the time before. If she couldn't tell that everything we went through was abnormal, how could she know?

I rub my forehead in my hands. The sparking shifts inside and I wince.

_Are you okay? I can feel the pain from here but I can't actually hear anything from you._

_I'm fine. Just need some time to sort stuff out._

_Ya sure? _Skye asks.

I shake my head and slide from the bunk to the ground.

_I'm cool. Did you get your infusion yet Har? I'll meet you there._

_I'm going, _mom.

I freeze outside the med-bay doors. Mom. I really miss her. I'm going to be one soon. I almost was one before.

**The little pink cross was forever etched in my eyelids. I'm pregnant. I'm going to be a mother. And he'll be a father. I sigh and eye my stomach in the mirror. You could see nothing yet; my thin stomach was the same.**

**Already, I can't imagine getting rid of it. I hope it's a her. **

**I drop the test in the trash and bury it beneath a pile of tissues. My mom wouldn't be too happy to find that her barely legal daughter was pregnant. Just like her, I was willing to give up my future for a kid that was an accident. Only this accident was less traumatic.**

**I dash out of the bathroom and scoop up my phone. Only two numbers are on speed-dial. His and our dealer.**

"**Hullo." He asks huskily. **

"**Hey babe. I've got good news." I'm smiling so wide, I bet he can hear my smile from the other end of the phone.**

**There is a pause before he answers and then the sound of fervent shushing. "What kind of good news?"**

**Now it's my turn to pause. "I'm pregnant." And rather unnecessarily, I add. "With your kid."**

**He says nothing and in the silence between his breaths, I hear light footsteps and the slamming of several doors in succession. **

"**Do you want to keep it?"**

"**Do you?" He sighs as if I asked a stupid question. **

"**Of course I do. It's a mini me, a mini you. It's us, a human being made of our love. A-"**

"**I get it, okay? I'm coming over." I can hear the car starting and the radio talking. "I can handle a kid, though it's a bit too soon. The question is, can you stay clean for it, if you haven't damaged it already?"**

**I didn't answer because deep inside, I knew I couldn't. I wanted a pill, or a long drink of my mother's liquor. **

"**I'll see you." I said, pulling the phone from my ear. I ended the call and leaned back on the pile of pillows on the bed.**

**I lost the baby two months later after a particularly harsh beating and an almost overdose.**

"Are you functional?" Prowl asks. I don't remember opening my eyes, but they are open when I come to. I'm in the medbay already, sitting up with the infusion tubes stuck in my arm.

"I'm fine. Just a flashback."

"A flashback is a recurrence of a memory, usually bad, correct?"

I rub the back of my head with my free arm. "Yeah."

He doesn't move for a moment and as I gaze up at him, I can see how much he looks like a robot. The others seem so alive, yet he is so still and mechanical.

"Then there is a ninety-two percent chance that it was about your time in captivity. Is this also correct?"

I grit my teeth at the intruding question.

"Why do you care?"

I bite my nail.

Harmony glares at me. "You don't have to be rude, Flee."

I can hear her jibe from earlier. _Mom. _And yet, she had no idea that she didn't have one. Right now is probably not the best time to tell her. When else? If I don't tell her, will I get the chance? We've been targeted twice before. We'll all die sooner or later. I should tell her.

Before I lose my nerve, I blurt. "YourfamilyandtwinsisterwerekilledbytheDecepticons." I exhale. The table shakes in time with my fists. Breathe. In. Out. In.

She says nothing and her eyes are blank. Is she flashbacking?

Ratchet is watching her curiously, cautiously. Prowl looks rather defensive.

Harmony's head is tilted to the side. "Syntax error: 76. Data not received."

"What?" She had just repeated a computer relay command. Why would she say that, of all things?

_Are you okay? _

I hear silence. It's like she isn't there. The berth continues to shake. The containers of medical equipment rattle and Ratchet and Prowl race to catch them.

"What's wrong with her?" I ask as I try to stand. I fall back down again causing the sparking to move. I have to be careful not to hurt it; it's going to kill me, but I can't have offspring any other way.

Something tears inside. A rib maybe.

"Syntax error: 76. Data not received."

Ratchet pauses. "She's glitching. Prowl, pass me the EMP generator."

Prowl freezes. "Humans can't glitch because they are not logic driven. They have no processors. It's not logical."

Ratchet pushes past him to the cabinet behind him and grabs a small box. He shakes his head as he crosses back over to Harmony.

"Of course. I should've known he'd glitch too." He sets the box down carefully next to her and watches silently as she returns to normal.

"Let's not bring that up again when her mental stability is so unstable." He says sternly as he unhooks the Iv's from us both.

"Then when am I supposed to tell her? We're both at risk to die young, either from the alien baby or from everything else. I don't want her to die before she knows."

"Just keep her out of the loop until I figure out why she glitched and how it was possible." He says exasperatedly. I wince at the soreness in my ribs from the nanites as I get up. I think I want a long drink and something to get high on.


	11. The flip side

Megatron sat on his throne with a heavy-set scowl on his faceplate. The girls still hadn't been retrieved from the Autobot's care. His claws hit the metal one by one. Tat-Tat-Tat. Tat-Tat-Tat. They would be due soon and he did not want his heir out of his reach. Perhaps destroying femme and sparkling refuge camps was a bit… premature. Considering that there was only twelve Cybertronian femmes in existence, the humans were the best choice. There were so many of them and yet, those three wer indespensible. After all of that research, all of that investment-

"Lord Megatron, the girls' signals have been lost. They are still alive, but the sparkings' health is unkown." He produced a Holo pad from his subspace and quickly flicked to an image of a thin, brown-haired girl. "We have found others that are suitable for insemination. They can be retreived in the-"

Megatron arose aruptly, striking Starscream across the helm. He fell to the ground, his data-pad cracking on impact.

"My-my lord, this is your best option at-" Once more he was silenced with a heavy-handed hit. Megatron smiled. The impact felt wonderfull, his cries were music to his ears. Starscream didn't deserve to be this highly ranked when all he did was complain.

"I want results. Your squabbling has done nothing. I want the girls back before the sparkings' are born."

Starscream scrambled to his feet. "Yes, my leige."

OoOo

Air commander Starscream considered his options. He could send out his armada. They were talented flyers and good at working together. He rubbed an old scar. They weren't so good with retrieval. He paced the room.

He could send a bounty hunter. Lockdown, or Capture, perhaps.

Starscream was running out of options. His best options were himself and a bounty hunter. Why bother to risk his own life when he could send a grunt?

He sent out a ping to all trusted hunters in the area. _Whoever brings back a girl can have a spawn as well. Good luck._

Within seconds, he recieved replies from all.

OoOoO

Blackout loved a good hunt. Especially ones like this, where there were so many variables. Ones from Decepticons were always interesting. He started all sensors and began to look for strange techno-organic signals. Since their tracking devices were removed, they would be succeptable to virus' and EMP's. He quickly programmed a virus to affect only techno-organics. He would find them soon enough.

OoOoO

Venom imagined a spawn, a mini-him. The prize was most intriguing this time. This rare gift for three human girls? Easy. He calculated the oportune moment to catch them. The ping had gone out to all hunters in the solar system; that added up to at least ten. He found the locations of each opponent and calcualted when they'd try. His window was in a solar cycle. He had to get ready.

OoOoO

Soundwave watched with subtle amusement as Starscream struggled to find an answer to Megatron's problem. The girl's were extremely rare. Their minds were of a few that could handle the struggle. Their bodies were so fragile, yet so strong. He was stupid to suggest a replacement.

Megatron had taken a liking to his, if he liked anyone. Soundwave was intriguiged with Harmony and her perception of sound. It appeared only Starscream didn't have that bond with his. Starscream sent out a ping to all bounty hunters, with precise instructions. He wondered how Starscream would manage to mess this up.

**Sorry for the long wait. Summer got in the way. Remember that chapter when Sunstreaker attacked Harmony? Well, I wrote a fanfic about Sunny's past that ties in with this story. Here's a link: **** s/11223871/1/Tales-of-misery**

**So check it out if you can. Please.**


	12. Glitches

I woke up with a strange taste in my mouth; not one of energon, or morning breath, but something else. Something unfamiliar. I ignored it as I dressed.

_Har? Skye? Are you okay?_

_-Ish._

_I ain't sure._

I shrug and turn to my closet. Most of the clothes were military issued, but a few were regular clothes, recently ordered for me by Skye's dad. I pull out a yellow shirt and jeans, along with the military jacket and boots. after I dress, I catch sight of myself in the mirror, and frown at my bedhead. I start to tackle it, rubbing a brush through it roughly.

Someone knocks on my door and I jump, almost dropping my hairbrush. I scramble to put it back on the counter and open the door. Harmony starts laughing as soon as she sees my half untangled hair.

"You look ridiculous."

"I know." I say as I let her in. I close the door and dash back to the bathroom.

"Ratchet said a virus is going around and to be careful."

I snort as I tug through a big clot of hair. "Why? We can't get sick from organic illnesses."

She watches me silently for a moment before taking the brush away.

"I'll do it. You suck at hair." She sticks out her tongue as I sit on the bed next to her. She brushes softer than I did, and untangles what I couldn't. "I didn't mean an organic virus. I meant one like a computer virus. Ratchet explained it to me earlier. A cell is kinda like a nanite and when programed correctly, a virus can infect both and control them to act a certain way. That's why Ratchet want's us to be careful." Her stomach rumbled and she stops brushing. My hair is tangle free.

I turn around to thank her, but her face is twisted into an expression of fear.

"What's wrong?"

"My stomach hasn't growled in months. Do you-Do you think?"

I sigh as I drag her out the door. "No, I don't. Now let's go; I still gotta get my infusion."

I can hear her muttering to Skye about her suspicions in the back of my mind, but I take no notice of it.

Ratchet already has the infusion stuff set up when we arrive. Wordlessly, I sit down and he begins attaching wires to me.

The weird taste floods my senses and then I can't move. Each attempt is responded to with a buzz of electricity and a phrase: Syntax 7 error.

_Har! I can't move._

I received no reply. It's as if my mind is empty except for myself or… I push the barriers of my mind, expecting an easily accessed membrane, but instead find a wall. No matter what, It won't budge and it's then that I realize it wasn't put there by one of us.

Ratchet turns back to me abruptly, activating his holoform in a frenzy. I can't feel him scanning me, but I know he is. He seems dissatisfied as he moves me onto a berth and then leaves, likely to get the others. The holoform stares at me blankly.

When he returns, they are in his hands, limp. They look dead, with the dull eyes and barely moving chests; I wonder if that's what I look like.

After a while. my eyes fall closed and I fall asleep.

_The gun has five bullets and one empty. There are six of us, but my chances are still slim. I eye the jackpot, which has grown rather large: Two containers of enrgin, five thousand bucks, a diamond ring and the keys to a trailer. _

"_Ready to play?"_

_Everyone nods as the hooded man spins the barrel and points it at the girl next to me. She shifts and the chains rattle. He pulls the trigger and I feel the warm stickiness of her blood in my hair and on my neck. Her body falls limp. He moves on the hispanic boy, who is clutching a crucifix and murmuring a prayer. Click. Boom. _

_He falls forward with a clank and a thud. I try my best not to wince. The next, a blue-haired kid with a pentagram burned on his face, flicks the man the finger before he is shot. The girl next to him manages to sob once before she dies and then it's just Hamrell and me. I look at him for what could be the last time and then wait to hear the click of the barrel. it bursts loudly and I can hear him, as he falls._

_I open my eyes. I've won. The man's hood falls back, and I see his metallic face, dripping with a purple liquid. Cuts and bullet holes fill his face, and through them I see into emptiness. _

_He talks with a raspy voice, "I bet you remember this well."_

_I nod, numbly. _

"_Don't worry. Buckethead can have these erased before you birth. It'll be easier when you come back."_

"_Come back to where?" I ask, as I regain power over my voice._

_He says nothing, but smiles._

When I awake again, my eyes are still closed. I have no power to open them. I can do nothing but wait.

OoOoO

It was no issue for Blackout to find the location of the girls. The government sent plenty of emails regarding them in an easy to hack system. It took, what half a solar-cycle? The virus was easy to deploy as well. All he had to do was encode it in an email then voila! It was all around the base.

And now, they were paralysed and emitting an easily traceable signal. He ejected Grinser. The mini-bot looked up at his master as he was given his mission.b

"Yes, boss."

The small bot easily snuck into enemy lines, brought inside by human hands no less. It took very little time to take the girls and very little effort to trick the Autoscum. He landed on the other side of the island and waited for the minibot to arrive. A few hours later, he returned with them.

They laid limp in his arms. Blackout was careful when he placed them in their cages; he knew they would be worthless if damaged. Then Megatron called. Blackout was having an awesome day.

OoOoO

Starscream had made a promise that wasn't his to make. Megatron growled as Starscream pinged the list of receivers. Nearly ten thousand bounty hunters, all for three girls. That was less than their army, so how did he expect them to get them when the decepticons couldn't? At least Megatron's minions worked together.

He contacted the first on his list, Blackout. He was also the most experienced with non-Cybertronians. After a single ring, he answered. The brown mech appeared on screen, smiling. Behind him were three crates, in which the girls were laying. They were all limp and for a moment, he thought they were dead.

"I caught 'em sir. All three, paralysed and susceptible to influencing." He said with a large amount of pride.

Behind him, Starscream stood straighter.

"Good work Blackout. I suppose you want your own Insem, hmm?" He growled.

Blackout did not seem intimidated. "Yes sir."

"Deliver the girls to me and then we'll talk." He hung up without waiting for a reply.


	13. Anticipation killed it

Chapter 13:

**The best excuse I have is posted on my profile. The short version is depression and I'm sorry.**

Having a bond is the most intimate type of relationship that one can have. Being ripped out of one is one of the worst pain one can have inflicted on them. Of course, I didn't know this until I woke up with a giant hole in my head. My body felt weighted down with lead and thinking was like moving underwater. But still, I should've been able to talk to Fleeta and Skye. I should've at least been able to feel them. I didn't. The most I could feel was something aching deep inside, right beside the hole in my head that was making it hard to think.

I opened my eyes finally, and managed to turn my head to the side with some effort. I was in a room on my own. The walls were a clearish purple, all except for a single corner behind me, where I could see the edge of a toilet. An opaque wall surrounded it, giving the illusion of privacy. Where was I? What happened before I was here? I was sick with that virus in the Medbay, and-

Shoot. They had us again. The pressure was starting to ease up, but not enough for me to move easily yet. Forcing myself to sit up, I surveyed the cell for any way to escape. There had to be some flaw, some way for me to get out. I didn't want to wait to be rescued again. Unfortunately, there was nothing. The entire room was made of the same unyeilding metal. There were no vents or screws or anything, the only exit being the ceiling, which came off like a lid.

I sighed and stood up, my energy finally back. I stretched, freezing as a sharp pain ran through my abdomen. I felt like I was being stabbed through the middle from inside, a bright electric pain that was swallowing me, attacking me, I- and then it was gone, as fast as it had come.

I leaned back, catching my breath. Shockwave walked in front of the cage and I wondered if it were soundproof. Soundwave appeared beside him, their combined stares making me uncomfortable while also making the spark restless. It kept moving, touching me more than it had in a long time. The last time it had been near him, it wasn't nearly so bad.

Apparently they were talking, I thought, as Shockwave took the lid off and grabbed me. His grip was tighter than usual and I wondered if he figured that I would try to escape. The ground looked too far beneath me for me to even consider it. Nope.

The hallway was different too, I suppose because I was in a different place. He was being very thorough this time, I thought, as he walked into a large room. The room was filled with berths. However, these were not at all like the one's Ratchet had in the medbay. These had cuff built into them, some of which still held parts of their former occupants. I closed my eyes as I dry heaved.

Unlike most other cons, he didn't seem to care that I might be puking on him. Instead, he placed me on a bed of my own, holding me down with his finger until the cuffs did it for him.

"Do not move. If you squirm, nerve sensor needle will insert themselves deep into the skin. It will hurt." He said, voice monotone as usual as he transformed his finger into a needle small enough for my size. That didn't mean that it was small though.

The needle was thick, nearly the size of a straw, tapered off to a pointed end. It was at least five inches long. He didn't bother to put it in slowly as he might have otherwise done. Instead, he jammed it into my stomach, right where the sparkling resided.

I couldn't help but squirm then. It was in pain, a pain different than what I could experience. I bet I felt it more than it did. I couldn't remember why I wasn't supposed to move as what felt like fire ran through my body. I jerked, trying to pull away so that I could dunk myself in water.

"Stop it stop it stopitstopit!" I screamed. Somewhere deep underneath the pain registered the image of a glowing ball pushing through my skin, breaking through the safety of my womb and into the real world. It was a burst of light, something beautiful, that felt extemely feminine to me.

Shockwave was a blurry purple object who caught the thing, pressed it into a crumpled blob of metal and waited. The burning faded slowly, leaving a faint warmth in my stomach where it had come from. As it receeded, my vision cleared, focusing on where the sparkling had gone. The metal was shivering, shaking, melting into a form that was somewhat like Soundwave's but more feminine. She din't look anything like me; you couldn't even tell that she was from a human. At least until she cried.

Her voice was a loud Sorprano, beautiful and strong. Shockwave stared at her before gently placing her in a container somwhat like a crib. She was small. So small, that even I could carry her. I wondered how she'd grow to be their size, if she ever would.

My chest ached, and a small stream of blood was slowly leaking from the hole in my stomach onto my legs. My wrists and ankles also hurt, from the needles trying to surpress me. Shockwave ignored the crying child and unhooked me, dropping me into a container of squirming nanites. As they crawled into my holes, fixing me from the inside, I listened to him make his report.

"Unfortunately, the offspring is female, and will either have to be destroyed or use to reproduce. As it was made from your genetic material, it is up to you. The human container was not damaged too badly and may possibly yield another product…."

I couldn't concentrate anymore. I was simply too tired from the drugs that the nanites produced. As I closed my eyes, the familiar me that wasn't me slowly materialized in my eyelids. I watched the memories she showed me, of happy days on the beach with familiar people as she attacked the wall in my mind. It was like the hoover dam, but invisible; it took her until the nanites were done to break it. When she finally stopped, her hands were bloody.

She turned back to me, a sad smile on her face. "Love you, Sis. Good luck." Just as slowly as I comprehended it, she disappeared. I reached for her, only to realize that I was still closing my eyes.


End file.
